Ruby Archer
Ruby Archer is a Archer from the Team Ru of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Marduk is a Mesopotamian god, being recognized as the patron deity and protector of Babylon, being a god who ascended into the Babylonian pantheon to become the highest deity of his time, being also the son of the god Ea, having his myth of ascension to the post of supreme god described in the epic poem Enuma Elish. In this poem, he tells of a gigantic war between gods, who were in a civil war to see who would take over the world. A group of gods, called Anunnaki, were looking for a mighty god who would be the key to victory, and Marduk, a young god at the time, accepted their request, having as their suremo the position of god if he fulfilled his. word. He sets off for battle, confronting the primordial goddess Tiamat, defeating both her and his eleven most powerful monsters, and sealing her with his rope, piercing his chest with a giant arrow. After defeating Tiamat, he defeats Kingu, the possessor of the tablets of fate, where after defeating him, Marduk takes him the tablets of fate, so after confirming himself as the supreme god, humanity was created. Appearance Ruby Archer is an extremely tall man with an extremely muscular body, with white skin, a medium blond beard, short hair but a long ponytail, also blonde, and having red eyes. He wears golden, jewel-encrusted boots, which stand nearly to the height of the virilia, which is covered by orange pants, which is covered by a tunic covered with armor, and is held by a belt made of silver and gold, with a unknown symbol in the center. He wears a golden cuff over his left arm, completely covering it, and has a diagonal belt on his chest, and on his left arm he wears rings on every finger. He has several red lines on his body, especially on his left arm, and finally he wears a golden hand ax, which has a large, sharp blade, and a handle with various red accents. Personality Despite his extremely intimidating appearance, Ruby Archer is a very kind and upbeat man, always keeping a warm smile on his face, which doesn't match his high-pitched, high-pitched voice. He is a playful, upbeat, cheerful, confident, and educated man, always maintaining tremendous stature and a "big brother" image to all around him, just as he views humanity as his own children. Although a good man, he shows no mercy against those he deems evil, hating magical beasts and beings who are evil to mankind. He always goes into the fight trying to dialogue at first, but if the dialogue is not effective, it will be the moment when the opponent will be his enemy, and by duty, he will not show mercy, although always have respect for his opponents, especially when they are as strong or confident as he is, having enormous attraction and admiration for people who have great potential to develop and who will not give up on evolving. He creates a brotherly bond with Ruby Lancer and Ruby Saber, considering both of them as his "little brothers", always laughing at the jokes Ruby Lancer makes with Ruby Saber because of their stark difference in height, and also having a great appreciation for his allies, always being the first to go into combat, so they don't have to risk it, especially Ruby Rider, who is considered a son by Ruby Archer, although Ruby Rider finds it very strange and embarrassing. Abilities Ruby Archer is an absurdly powerful divine spirit, perhaps the most powerful Archer-class spirit of all, perhaps more powerful than Amethyst Archer himself or even the Grand Archer. He is strong enough to directly confront a Beast like Tiamat and win, having virtually unlimited physical strength, as well as a colossal amount of Mana and stamina. He fights amazingly with good head-to-head combat skills as well as amazing archer and mount skills. His ax has the natural element of the Sun, as does his bow, which shoots arrows made entirely of solar mana, with both weapons having an extra force against apparitions because of this element. He can also create chains capable of sealing opponents, although they have no particular power, just as he can use spells to unify the attributes of two environments into one. Passive Skills * God Divine Core - EX * Riding - A++ * Magic Resistance - A+ * Independent Action - EX * Territory Creation - EX Skills * Ultra Natural Body - EX : A Skill that represents a perfect and naturally powerful body from birth, but this time, being in apex. Ruby Archer was born as a god, having a body that completely surpassed every challenge imposed, his body being one of its main characteristics as the image he gives people. A Skill that symbolizes her perfect body, very strong and unusual, completely immune to any imperfections and natural deformation, being immune to any kind of disease, poison, having a much faster regeneration than most servants, and having a very physiognomy. stronger than any ordinary person, even though he was not a deity, having not only physical but mental perfection, being extremely intelligent from birth, and any attempt at mental or memory manipulation in him would be practically useless. * Owner of Heaven and Earth - EX : A Skill given only to the gods who are seen to have shaped the world. A Skill that gives the user the ability to convert the hamburger into power by adopting its element and attribute in the form of Mana Burst. For example, a desert would give the user powers related to fire, earth, sand and the sun; a storm would give the user control of winds, lightning and water. * Divine Ascension - EX : An exclusive Ruby Archer ability, symbolizing his rise from a small god to the supreme god of ancient Mesopotamia. A very powerful Skill, which gives Ruby Archer the ability to "collect" the essence of all those he defeats, having a growing supply of mana and strength. The more powerful the enemy, the greater will be the accumulation of strength and mana, having virtually unlimited strength and mana. Noble Phantasm Ruby Archer has three Noble Phantasms * Mushussu (Riding Noble Phantasm) - A+ : Ruby Archer's divine mount, being the only true Mushussu, the divine beast that protects Babylon, being the only magical beast that Ruby Archer holds affection. It is a type of chimera, with hind legs resembling that of an eagle, lion front paws, snake body, and goat's horned dragon head, having a long neck. Its height is about 7 meters high, and a length of 10 meters, having tremendous speed, physical strength, endurance, the ability to climb, to breathe underwater, an incredibly poisonous bite and the ability to spit fire. * Amar-Utu (Anti-Beast Noble Phantasm) - EX : A noble ghost of two variations, symbolizing the strength of Ruby Archer and the supreme image of God. By activating this noble ghost, sacred clouds rise with a large hole in the center emitting sunlight. Inside this hole will appear a statue of colossal stone and gold, with the shape and exact image of Ruby Archer, concentrating all the divine power of Ruby Archer at the tip of a colossal arrow that, when fired, has such a power that Not even a Beast can resist, nullifying any kind of regeneration and ignoring any kind of magic, having a power capable of destroying the whole world easily if Ruby Archer wishes. * Fifty Names ( Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - EX : Ruby Archer's most powerful Noble Phantasm, bearing his reputation for having fifty names, is the basis for the creation of all deities associated with Jupter. A Noble Phantasm who makes use of the spiritual essences that were collected by Ruby Archer, assimilating these essences to himself, absorbing all the powers and abilities that the beings he defeated possessed, to the same degree of ability of them over a short period of time. . Once the use is finished, the essence is lost, and can never be used again, beyond the expense of colossal mana, because it can use up to fifty essences at once, after the use of the body, completely worn out and remunerable, and completely depletes his mana.